pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Saving Pretty Cure
Time Saving Pretty Cure is a pre-cure like fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is time and time travel. Story The Cogs of Time and Space are what control the time and flow of the world if stolen everything would come to an end in one world it has already started coming to an end. In a parallel world to that one, a young girl named Yume wants to apart of the Mystery Cure scouting to find the next cures to protect their town but chickens out at the last second and finds her way down to the beach to calm down and finds a young girl her age unconscious on the beach and as soon as she checks her they are sent into another dimension. Now thrusted into a job she wanted in a more dangerous world, can her and the girl Jessica find a way to save their future and this future. Pretty Cures and Mascot Yume Hanamori/Cure Fleur A shy and kind of a scaredy cat but is determined to be able to hopefully be able to train herself out of it and Jessica. Her parents runs the resteraunt which is usually eaten at by guild members from different parts of the world and loves to listen to others stories of their heroics. In civilian form, she has shoulder length magenta hair and pink eyes. As Cure Fleur, her hair becomes pale pink tied in curly pigtails and her eyes turn pale pink. Jessica/Cure Hope A young amnesiac who was found by Yume. A calm and thoughtful girl who tends to able to calm down Yume, She seems to have the power to instill hope in anyone whenever it seems bleak. She loves signing people into the guild along with Danny and Lan but does go out of missions with Yume since they are a team. In civilian form, she has shoulder length black hair and green eyes. As Cure Hope, her hair becomes waist length turning green and her eyes turn emerald green. Cure Bandit The bad of the bad of the cures but really isn't evil as she seems stealing the cogs for a good reason. She seems to know Jessica but keeps it to herself. Villains Temporal He is the main villain of the series. Dusk A well known hero of the town who turned to the dark side by Temporal who use to be good friends with Jessica and Cure Bandit. Smog He is the first to attack the cures. Zuzu She is the second to attack the cures. Stank He is the somewhat leader of the trio and the third to attack the cures. Primals They are the monsters of the day. Items Time Dials They are the henshin items of the series. Relic Fragments They are the collection items of the series. They help the time go and leaves the place frozen if taken away. One piece was found with Jessica which turned into her and Yume's Time Dials. Locations TBA Guild Members TBA TownsPeople TBA Episodes Category:Fanseries Category:Time themed fanseries